Secrets are made
by AnnCoinpurse
Summary: There are secrets that you never want to tell anyone, not your mom, and especially not CIA. This is a part of my sophomore year that I promised never to tell anyone other than Liz, Bex and Macey.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

**A/N: hello good readers! I recently read a new book, you obviously know what it is. I started reading Heist Society then I looked for other books by Ally Carter and found this, Gallagher Girls. I hope you enjoy this chapter! **

There are secrets that you never want to tell anyone, not your mom, and especially not CIA. This is a part of my sophomore year that I promised never to tell anyone other than Liz, Bex and Macey. If you are reading this it is either you saw my secret hiding place in the library, in a compartment beneath the poisons through the ages bookshelf. Assuming you know about the Gallagher academy, or you have a clearance high enough to know, or you're part of the sisterhood, the following events were never officially included in my past report. I don't think they really wanted more details of me over coming puberty and going through teenage problems.

I was walking around the mansion late at night; the sound of wind whistling through the small gaps on the walls filled the air. The Blackthorne boys had arrived weeks ago but something still annoyed me.

_Blackthorne, _I thought to myself, _they're finally here but I barely know anything about them. _

I wandered around, not knowing where my feet would lead me. I looked up and suddenly I realized I was in front of the Gilly's family tapestry. I ran a finger through the lines that lead to Macey's name. It was just a few months ago that we became friends, but it felt like we've known each other for the longest time.

"Gallagher girl?" a voice behind me called out.

"Zach? What are you doing here?" I said as he walked closer. He was wearing a sweat shirt, jogging pants and running shoes which were wet from dew and mud.

"I should ask you the same thing" he said as he wiped away beads of sweat that trickled down his neck. "Wait; don't tell me you were planning to sneak out to see Jimmy"

"Josh. You never seem to remember his name"

"His name isn't worth remembering" He shrugged

I sat down on the floor next to the tapestry, and Zach sat beside me.

"So—" I started, trying to avoid the silence

"What makes Jimmy so special?" he snapped "what does he have that other guys don't? Why him?"

I was surprised at the sudden outburst. The cocky Zach seemed so far from the guy I was seeing now.

"You don't get it Zach, he's normal. I've never had normal. Since the moment I could walk I had been training to be a pavement artist. I wanted normal, I _needed _it"

"Just because he saw you that one time. I _always_ see you."

"Wait, how did you know about that?"

"Spy" he said pointing to himself

"He never knew the real you. He fell in love with just another legend you have-" He stood up and offered his hand to me "-on the other hand, I _know_ you"

I stared at him for a while then took his hand

"Do you really _know_ me?"

"Maybe" he said stepping closer to me, our faces inches apart. The dark orange colors of day break sprayed through the sky along the rising sun.

Seconds passed until Zach and I moved: 156

Times it felt awkward: 0

Times I wanted to run to Macey to ask what I should do: 7

"It's getting late, Gallagher girl, I should get back to my room and so should you." He said, breaking the silence

I nodded, the only thing I could do since I was kind of dazed

"People might start thinking we were making out or something" he said with a smirk as he walked away.

All I could do was watch him, and then run to the suite.

**A/N: Wow that was short. Tune in for more! I'll update as soon as I can. The plot is nothing serious; I was actually just trying it out. I already have chapter 2 done but I'm waiting for some reviews! So remember people, REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**A/N: Here you are readers! Chapter 2! I'm posting this because I might not have a chance for the next 2 weeks. Hehehe, sorry. Have fun reading! Thanks for the reviews!**

I walked into our suite and no one was awake. That was until I closed the door, Bex bolted right up on her bed

"And where have you been, Cammie?" Bex whispered, soft enough for just me to hear

"Just went on a walk around. I couldn't sleep" I said and headed to the bathroom

"Are you sure you weren't on a romantic rendezvous with one of your boyfriends?"

"Zach's not my boyfriend!"

"I never said he was" Bex said with a sly grin "So why were you with Zach?"

"I don't know, he was just there"

"Do you think he's stalking you?" Liz said, fully awake which made us turn our heads

"I don't think so. It depends on what he's wearing" Macey said, like she and Liz were a part of our conversation the whole time and they hadn't been sleeping moments ago

"He just came from a jog" I said and sat on the floor as they did the same

"Was he sweaty?" Bex asked

"Yeah"

"Do you think he dropped some on you? We could analyze it to see if it was natural or fake sweat so you would think he really went jogging" Liz said as her eyes lit up, as if sweat was the most interesting thing ever

"You do know it's possible he really was just out for a run, right?" Macey said

"So what is it? Was he out for a run or was he spying on Cammie?" Liz said as she peered at Macey

"As much as I'd want him to spy on Cammie and seem interested, he was probably just out for a jog" Macey verified

"Wait, there's more" I admitted.

As I told them what happened, their reactions turned from neutral, to worried, then to confused/happy

"What does that mean?" Liz asked Macey

"He's been stalking her and knows every part of her life?" Macey said, with an eyebrow raised

"Be serious, Macey, he might as well be following her or be using her as a honeypot" Bex said, her voice slightly raised

"He's not afraid to be with Cammie." Macey said, shrugging her shoulders

"It can't possibly be that simple" Liz said, taking notes. Don't ask me how you can take notes on something like that. It's Liz, if it's something she can learn, she can take notes.

"That's nice and all, but there's no reason for them to be _together_ in the middle of the night" Bex inserted, her eyebrows raised. She had a point, no one could argue with that.

"It's so romantic! Cammie and Zach, having secret meetings, which is probably against a few school rules" Liz swooned

"Kind of cliché actually" Macey said, sounding bored "I mean, both of you are spies, you should at least try to spice it up somehow"

"How?" Liz said, her eyebrows furrowed

"I don't know; maybe have a date while trying to save the world? Trash Josh's house? Rob the U.S. mint?" Macey offered

"How about something that's not illegal and won't put them behind bars" Bex said

"Hey, if you don't get caught, you won't have to go to prison" Macey said with a shrug

Liz started rotating her finger at the side of her head as she exchanged looks with Bex

"The sun's up, we should be getting ready for classes" I said, realizing it was the first time I had spoken since I told them what happened. I stood up and walked to the bathroom, something felt different, like Zach knew something. Something about me.

I was brushing my hair as Macey finally finished getting dressed. She always took the longest to prepare so she was often last to leave the room. Bex and Liz went to the dining hall. Macey took a second glance as she saw me sitting on bed.

"Cammie, what are you still doing here?" She said walking closer to my bed and sat next to me

"I don't know, I feel like there's something I'm missing" I said, setting the brush down

"Why do you say that?"

"I don't know. He's just always there. When I look his direction, I catch his gaze directed to me. When I see him or talk to him, he has this smile. Like a smile that he knows something I don't."

"Goodness, Cammie." She said, smirking as she shook her head

"Why? What is it?"

"Isn't it obvious? No one could be that dense"

"What? Tell me!"

"I don't have the right to take your ignorance away from you" She said as she stood up "Come on, I'm pretty sure you're starving"

As if on command my stomach growled, rather loudly. I smiled and stood up. We went out of our suite and followed the tide of students walking to the dining hall. Bex and Liz were in our usual table, but there was an odd crowd around our table.

"Hey Gallagher girl" Zach said, ignoring Anna Fetterman, who looked like she was _trying_ to flirt with him

"Uh, hi" I said with a wave of my hand. Suddenly the crowd of girls dispersed and returned to their seats. We were left with the boys - Grant, Jonas, and Zach- in our table. Jonas and Liz seemed to be having a playful debate on the software most efficient for hacking on security cameras. Bex and Grant were leaving the hall to go to the barn and try on some new techniques they were talking about. Macey was occupied with her latest issue of vogue and constant pestering of the 8th grade boys. So that left me with- (I bet you can't guess who it is)

"So Gallagher girl, how's that piece of French toast you've been staring at for the past five minutes" Zach smirked

"It's great! I think it could've mutated a bit though. My stares have that power, you know" I said sarcastically, glaring at him, wanting him to turn into anything except Zach Goode.

"Your eyes are certainly something special"

"What-"

"I heard we're going to have a practical dancing test in C&A" he said, coolly

"Well, yeah. You are my partner."

"When do you want to practice?"

"Uh, how about later after class?"

"Sure. Should I bring a picnic basket with some wine and cheese?"

"Why?"

"Well it is a date right?" he said with a sly grin

"Wait, what? A da-" I said

"Alright then Gallagher girl, see you at 6" he said, darting out of the hall before I had the chance to say anything else

I let out a sigh, _what did I just get myself into?_

**A/N: What did you think about this chapter? Review! I just write what feels right, I don't have a clear plot or idea for this, don't hesitate to PM me! REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: hey guys! If you haven't noticed, I have become a beta! No one has asked me to beta, but please don't hesitate to ask! Also, I changed the rating to k+, just because I don't like not swearing, even just a little. I don't know if that made sense, but oh well. ENJOY. **

"Hunches" Mr. Solomon said "They are how we know our instincts never fail us. It's the feeling we get on how to do something without really knowing. Your teachers teach you to do everything you have to do, but sometimes we are torn between events, and so the ever reliable hunch will be there. Hunches are usually right, but you should trust these with caution. Hunches exist for a reason, it's to see something rationally, but sometimes it doesn't let you see the truth."

Mr. Solomon's words filled my head for the rest of the day. If my hunch was correct, Zach was dangerous. Dangerous enough to hurt me badly: physically and emotionally.

I walked to the barn against the flow of seventh graders walking out. Some of them giggled

"OMG, did you see him check me out?"

"I bet my cat's life he was there to spy on us"

I let out a sigh; _he was already there, early no less._

I walked to the one of the benches and dropped my backpack there. I was still wearing my uniform, practicing to waltz didn't require a flowing ball gown anyway.

"Gallagher girl, you're late" Zach said from a corner of the room. I didn't even notice he was there until he spoke out loud.

"Well, sorry for taking my time" I said as I tied my hair into a tight bun with a pen

"Come on, you aren't getting better at dancing by standing there all day"

I rolled my eyes and walked towards the center where he was standing.

I don't want to bore you so, let's just skip to how he landed on the mats. We were casually swaying back and forth doing a simple waltz. He was leading and I let him.

"Doing pretty good, Gallagher girl" He smirked

"Not so bad yourself, Zachary" I smirked back

"How'd you learn to dance like this? Did Jimmy bring you out dancing?"

"Josh, and yeah, he brought me to a barn dance once"

"Typical townie guy, you do know with me you get to go to large formal parties, of course if you didn't mind that it was a Cove Ops"

"Wouldn't that be great? Every other spy in the room with us, listening to every word we say in that particular _date_"

"So, correct me if I'm wrong, you _**would **_go on a date with me, but it would just bother you that we won't have privacy. Isn't that a little too soon?"

"I never said I would go out with you."

"But you didn't deny it either" he said with a smirk as he held me closer and slowly dipped me. Then it happened again, we were staring into each other's eyes. For a moment my eyes fluttered. He inched closer and closer, his hands creeping upward to my neck. Suddenly I felt as if it was a dream. Then the door creaked, and by instinct I grabbed his arm and took the momentum to slam his body to the mats, with his arm behind his back. I looked back at the door and no one was there

"Will—you..." He gasped; I hadn't noticed that I was on his back, my full weight on his body "get—off me"

"Oh, sorry" I muttered, my attention on the door as I slowly got off of him and pulled him up

_Someone was out there; _I thought to myself, _I just know it_

"Hey, what are you looking at?" Zach asked as he went to get his backpack on one of the nearby benches. He sat at the middle of the barn and started taking a big cloth out of his bag

"What's that for?" I said, ignoring the fact someone was spying on them (and Zach's question); I would wait until I was alone. I sat next to him on the cloth

"It's for our _**date**_" he said with a smirk as he proceeded to take a plastic container, a bottle of dark liquid and a couple of plastic cups out of his bag. He opened the plastic container to reveal an arrangement of cheese.

"So where's that wine you were talking about?" I teased as I observed the bottle of dark liquid

"Well, technically we aren't legally allowed to drink wine, but I got the next best thing-" He smiled and opened the bottle to pour it onto the cups "-grape juice" offering me a one

I snatched the cup and took a sip. I got some cheese and stuffed it to Zach's mouth as he was about to take a sip from his own cup.

"Very funny, Gallagher girl" Zach said, his mouth full of cheese

I giggled, yes actual giggleage. Zach wrapped an arm around my shoulders and I snuggled closer. We made small talk about our classes, his roommates and how Gallagher academy exceeded his expectations.

"Seriously, what girl's school has a laser grid around the perimeter of their school" he said, impressed

"This place is pretty much home to us. What is a home if you don't feel safe" I said, cocking an eyebrow

"Hey, I have something to tell you"

"What?"

"I really had a good time today" He said staring straight at my eyes. Behind him the sky was turning a pale blue and the moon was fading to the sky.

"Look there" I said, pointing to the sky, to the first star visible on the sky "They said that you could make a wish on the first star on the night sky. Close your eyes."

He gently closed his eyes and mumbled something I couldn't hear. I did the same.

_I don't want this to end_, I thought. I hadn't realized that the wish came on impulse.

"Are you ready, Gallagher girl?" Zach said, with a content smile on his face. Our little picnic was already packed up in his backpack. He offered me a hand and I stood up. We walked out of the barn before I realized we were still holding each other's hand. I quickly took mine away before anyone saw. I shot him a quick glance to see a little frown come upon his lips and quickly turned back into a smile. It was completely dark now. Wall lights were guiding us through the halls. The sky was painted with dots of stars; each twinkle seemed to hold a secret they've known since the beginning of time.

"I should go back to my room. Thanks, Zach" I said with a smile

"Good night. Sweet dreams, Cammie" He said, leaning closer as his lips touched my forehead, my eyes closed at his touch.

My eyes fluttered open and saw that he was gone, leaving me wondering if it was all real.

I walked to the suite, unsure if the afternoon that had passed was real. _Nobody can just daydream and entire afternoon_, I thought, _Zach was there, I was there. It's all real. A spy can't just imagine something like that!_ I stopped in front of our door, my hand on the door knob. My hand ran through my hair in frustration. I looked at the soft object I got out of my hair and smiled knowingly.

_I knew it_, I thought before entering the suite with a small piece of cheese clutched in my hand.

**A/N: NO REVIEW NO NEXT CHAPTER! I know it's cruel, but you guys should blame yourself, you're not letting authors feel your love with your reviews! So review now! I'll post a new chapter before school starts or after I feel your loveeeee (in the form of reviews). TELL ME WHAT'S YOUR FAVORITE TYPE OF CHEESE IN A REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey guys! Thanks for all the reviews! I'm sorry if my previous author's note turned some of you off from reviewing, but if I stop doing that will it be encouraging? Oh well. To each his own. **

**Oh, to answer maryclumsykatherine's question: she's a spy, she takes risks. It somehow explains in the line "dangerous enough to hurt me **_**emotionally **_**and physically". (Hidden meaning). It'll make more sense in the chapters to come! **

**This chapter is more random than the last few, just a warning. HAVE FUN READING!**

I entered our suite to see that Bex and Liz were sound asleep. They had a big test in P well let's just say they ran the whole perimeter of Roseville with a pack of savage dogs and operatives trying to attack them. I could beat a drum and play a trumpet near their ears and they wouldn't even churn in their sleep, they were knocked out cold. I quietly went to change in the bathroom. I went out to see Macey up on her bed.

"Hey Cammie, where've you been" Macey asked, taking her earphones off

"You know, just out" I said fiddling with a rubber band I use to tie my hair

"You were with Zach weren't you" She said with a smirk

"What! No! Of course not" I retorted, a bit too quickly

"Oh, in denial, I see"

"I have nothing to deny"

"Then can you tell me what that cheese is doing on your table"

"Uh-"

"And where you were during dinner?" She smirked, I was caught, obviously.

"Fine, I **was** with Zach. Happy now?"

"Nope, tell me everything that happened first"

I sighed and recounted to her everything that happened.

"Ooooh, a picnic, is that the best he can do" Macey said, jokingly. I guess Macey's standards were higher than the next person's.

"Come on, Macey, it was really sweet and thoughtful" I said

"You're soo into him" she said with a grin

"What are you talking about" I said, flustered

"Well, first of all, you're blushing"

"It's because of the cold!"

"Second, you're too defensive"

"I AM NOT!"

"Third, you look like you want to kiss the hell out of him"

"WHAT! I do not!"

"Your lips kept puckering up when you told me about your date" she said, chuckling to herself. I drew my lips into a straight line and bit them. "How dense can you be? Haven't you noticed how he's always sticking to you?"

"I _am_ his guide"

"Yeah, _just guiding yourself to his heart_"

"Ughhhhh. You're impossible!"

"That's true, but _you're impossible to replace in Zach's eyes"_ she snickered. I threw my hands in the air in feign surrender.

"Just go to sleep, Macey. We have to be up in 11 hours"

"Sure Cam, Don't forget to let Zach in your dreams" she said with a smile, it was genuine and warm, as if we made the perfect couple that was so right for each other but couldn't see it. I sighed and let my body fall on the bed.

_The entire school was deserted. Not a single girl anywhere, except me, that is. I walked along the corridors, checking every corner and hall to see if anybody was there. Suddenly the path lead me to the hall of history, and Zach was at the end of the hall, looking into a long rectangular box which held the sword Gilly used to kill Ioseph Cavan, but this time the box had a dark cloth around its base._

"_Zach" I tried to say, but my voice failed me._

"_ZACH" I tried a bit louder. I walked closer and closer to him, my footsteps ghost like to the tiled floor. I went close enough to see what was inside the box, instead of the usual sword, I saw myself._

_My eyes were closed and I had a bouquet of roses wrapped around my hands that rested on my chest. I hadn't noticed people on each side of the box, seven of them in all, but they weren't normal sized people. They were dwarves. My mom, Josh, Bex, Liz, Macey, Aunt Abbey- whom I haven't seen in years, and Joe Solomon- my teacher. _

_They surrounded the coffin like box I was in._

"_Kiss her, Zach! Only you can save Cammie!" Liz said, her voice more pixie like than ever_

"_Oh, please, where are the fireworks? Her dress doesn't even have a designer label" Macey playfully snorted_

"_Zach, kiss her now or so help me I will break your bones into tiny pieces that they will be considered sand" Bex threatened, Zach seemed to swallow a lump from his throat._

"_No boy will kiss my daughter while I'm here" My mom said_

"_Lighten up Rachel, like you never went through this" Aunt Abbey said, wrapping her arm around her sister_

"_Considering that's the best way to save her, I say he should kiss her before that prick on her finger enlarges her feet and breaks the glass slipper/vial holding her voice" Mr. Solomon said_

"_No one should kiss her except me! She saved China and Roseville! She's a girl worth fighting for!" Josh yelled. Macey, Bex and Liz all shoved him into a broom closet and locked the door._

What the heck is happening?_ I thought to myself. It seems like all the fairytales that I've watched from Disney somehow mushed into one._

"_KISS HER" Bex yelled, growing impatient. Zach's eyes looked a deep shade of green, specks of black seemed to swirl in his eyes, he seemed torn. His hand went up my chin to lift my head up. He crept closer and closer until our lips were barely an inch away. His lips slowly pressed unto mine. It seemed to be hours until he moved. My eyes stayed closed._

"_NO! NO! NO! NO!" Zach cried tousling his hair and proceeded to punch a wall "WHY ISN'T SHE AWAKE!"_

"_I don't understand-" Liz said, dazed_

"_It was supposed to work" Bex said, a scroll on her hands_

"_BUT SHE ISN'T!" Zach snapped. He started grabbing my body's shoulders and rocking me, I felt a slight tingle of my shoulders. Even though I was just a ghost to them, I couldn't help place my hand on Zach's back. He started mashing his lips to mine repeatedly, desperately. Tears streamed down his face and landed unto mine. Suddenly my spirit was starting to be pulled to my body, as if a magnet was pulling me down. I was sucked into my body. _

_My eyes fluttered open._

"_Zach?" I groaned_

"_Gallagher girl! Cammie! Thank god!" Zach said, surprised and cheerful. He caught me into a tight bear hug "Don't ever leave me like that, Gallagher girl"_

Suddenly my sheets were pulled from on top of me and a pillow hit me on the face.

"Cammie, wake up!" Liz said, fully dressed, leaning over me.

I sighed and looked hopefully outside

_A new day, a new story_,I thought before heading to the bathroom.

**A/N: What'd you think of this chapter? REVIEW ON WHO'S YOUR FAVORITE DISNEY PRINCESS! **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: This part is around after the cove ops test in the town square. I'm moving the ball after a couple of weeks.**

**I want to dedicate this chapter to 4everandalwaysme (for letting me beta her story, clique plus Gallagher equals trouble, PLEASE CHECK HER OTHER STORIES OUT) spanishgallaghergirl, stephaniek pinkgallaghergirl619, lizluvsdoggies, maryclumsykatherine and of course to all my other readers and reviewers out there!**

**If you see the movie choice somewhere through this story, those are my top two favorite Disney princesses! HAPPY HUNTING/READING!**

Days passed, and Zach hadn't talked to me since after the Cove Ops quiz in town.

_What if it's because of josh? What if we had the same dream that night before the C&A test_? I thought to myself, at this point I was going crazy, I didn't know what to think. I would have settled on a reason, _any reason_.

We were in P&E and I wasn't concentrating, which is a bad thing when you have Bex as a partner. My eyes drifted to Zach who was sparring with Grant. Bex had a mischievous glint in her eye. Before I could react, she twisted my arm and sent me flying to the mats, tumbling right into Zach.

"I knew you were falling for me, Gallagher girl, but I didn't know it was going to be like this" Zach said with a smirk, when does this guy never smirk?

"In your dreams, Zach" I said, lifting myself off of him.

"Oh, tell me something I don't know"

"Wait, what?"

"Nothing, Gallagher girl" he said and waved his hand as he walked away, signaling that I wasn't getting anything out of him.

It was a Friday night, which only meant one thing: Movie marathon. Eva and Courtney were in front of the big flat screen TV deciding on what movie to watch.

"Since the _Bourne _related incident last week, Headmistress Morgan told us not to have a _Bourne _movie marathon this week" Courtney said, shaking her head as she recalled the incident, let's just say spy girls shouldn't watch this movie and get overly obsessed that they start treating M&Ms like ammo and throw it at each other around school. Especially when you have a friend named Liz who actually made a prototype of mini M&M grenades. And they sort of got mixed together.

"What should we watch? Cinderella or little mermaid?" Eva asked us

"LITTLE MERMAID" everyone screamed in unison, filling the sophomore common room with giggles. Sometimes girls just need their fill of the old Disney movies.

"Alrighty then, little mermaid it is" Courtney said as she placed the DVD into the player

"What about us?" a voice said. Every head turned to the door, each hand had grabbed at the nearest object they could use to kill.

"What are you gunna do? Kill us with your bunny slippers?" Grant joked

"Don't think that that isn't possible" Bex said her eyes still directed fiercely at the three boys.

"Lighten up, girls! We're just here to watch a movie like the rest of you" Zach said, grinning. His shirt fit him well, showing the nice shape of his body and arms. I think I heard a few girls swoon. Blech.

"As the headmistress told us to do _'we must forge bonds of friendship that we can carry throughout our lives'_" Jonas said, doing his best impersonation of my mom, but not in a mocking way. More of an 'I have a photographic memory, I dare you to test me' way. Some girls giggled. I could've sworn I saw Liz blush softly, but as soon as she saw me looking at her, her face quickly turned blank.

"Stay, if you must, but keep your hands to yourself, Blackthorne boys" I glowered at them. I gave a satisfied grin as I saw a wave of fear come over them and wash out as soon as it came. This was going to be interesting.

Zach sat next to my sleeping bag; all three boys had a bean bag chair in tow. Jonas sat next to Liz, while Grant sat between Bex and Kim. Macey was in our suite, studying for an encryption test. Eva smiled sweetly at the boys and started the movie.

As the movie started some girls' eyes were locked at the screen. Every small movement or squeak, they would shush you. We were finally in the part where Eric saw Ariel as a human on the beach.

"That's how I feel when I talk to you" Zach whispered leaning closer to my ear.

"What?" I said with an eyebrow raised.

"Like I can't speak"

"Ughhh, shut up, Zach. I'm trying to watch"

"I'm watching something better" Zach said, his gaze never leaving my face. _Stalker_, I thought, but the girl inside me blushed slightly.

The movie continued and at one point of time Zach placed his arm around my shoulders without my knowledge. I may have _accidentally _paralyzed it for a few minutes with a single movement, making it stay on my shoulders longer than necessary. _Hey, it's not as if I wanted it to stay longer_, was what I told myself as Bex gave me the thumbs up. The movie ended and most of us were in tears.

"Oh my gosh, I never get tired of this movie" Anna muttered, hugging her pillow like there was no tomorrow

"I know! I hope that one day I'll have a love story as cute as theirs" Mick said

"If he ignores the fact that you're a spy… or a mermaid in this case" Tina joked as she folded up her sleeping bag and headed to her room.

As everyone said goodnight, I hadn't realized that Zach and I were the only ones left in the common room.

"That was a terrible movie" Zach said, plopping his feet on a coffee table

"What are you talking about? The Little Mermaid is a classic" I said, sitting next to him and punching his feet off the table

"Classic? If you want to watch something classic I suggest you watch Romeo and Juliet, now that's a classic"

"And I suppose you know all about Shakespeare and his work?"

"I'm just saying, those stories don't happen in real life. They were just made so you could see how dull your life is in comparison"

"Oh, and our lives are dull?"

"You know what I mean, normal people, civilians. They keep on expecting for something like that but it'll never happen"

"That's why they're called dreams. It's something that they could hope for, but deep down they know it'll never be. It's like you've never had a dream before."

"So what's the point of these movies? Just so they could get money and ruin people's lives by making them expect too much?"

"For goodness sake's, Zach, you sound like a bitter old man"

"I'm just being realistic. The only thing that movie taught me is that women look for guys with money, good looks and status."

"And guys are too stupid to see that what they're looking for is right in front of them"

"Not the guys I know"

"Really, like who?"

"Like me" he mumbled. His hand tucked stray strands of hair behind my ear. He looked at me, he looked deep inside me. His expression changed -shocked- at what he saw, like cold water thrown to his face. His hand slid to mine and pulled away quickly. He stood up and left, without another word.

**A/N: How did you like the chapter? REVIEW ON WHAT CLASSIC MOVIE YOU LOVE THE BEST, AND WHAT NORMAL OBJECT WOULD YOU USE TO KILL SOMEONE AND HOW!**

**That's a lot to put in a review, but I couldn't decide on which to ask you guys! Ahahahhahahahhaha. **


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hello. That's it. Been feeling kinda bad lately. Family problems and such. I'll try my best to update regularly. Have fun reading.**

_Anna told me that we were allowed  
to go to the carnival in town tomorrow.  
Want to go together?  
I'll meet you in the foyer  
-Z_

Macey, Bex, Liz and I were seated in a circle around the note. It wasn't the note that scared me; it was Liz and Bex screaming at me for not showing them earlier.

"I showed you guys the moment I got inside the room" I sighed

"You could've ran here!" Bex semi-yelled

"What will we do now?" Liz stood up to pace around the room

"Well, we only have 12 hours and 27 minutes until we're allowed to leave to go to town" Macey said, her face blank, probably scanning my entire wardrobe in her mind and picking an outfit for me to wear

"12 hours! That's barely enough time to properly moisturized, shave, and condition your hair!" Liz said, frantic

"Relax, guys, it's just a casual hang out sort of thing" I said, trying to calm my friends down

"Macey, what does this letter mean?" Bex said, grabbing the letter and shoving it in front of Macey's face

"He wants to go out with Cammie in a controlled environment away from the usual school atmosphere" Macey said, heading to my closet and pulling out a pair of jeans and plain navy blue shirt that hugged my body loosely

"So he wants more excitement for their date?" Liz said as she bit into her pencil

"Exactly. Something out of the norm of this school." Macey said as she hung the clothes she chose in the bathroom

"What's so exciting about a carnival?" Bex asked, it was a good question

"You don't think he knows about—" Liz muttered, but dismissed the idea immediately "No, it's not possible"

"Liz?" I said slowly

"Well, what if he knows about the Josh thing?" Liz bit her lower lip

"That's impossible" Bex said as her eyebrows furrowed and walked to her bed

"It's not exactly impossible, if he has access to restricted CIA files" Macey added, plopping on her bed

"He does know about Josh." I said

"All we can do now is just go to sleep. We can't have Cammie have bags under her eyes" Bex said, covering her blanket over her head.

"I'll prepare the coms and cameras" Liz said, going to her table and opening a desk lamp

I went to my own bed and as soon as my head hit the pillow I was sound asleep.

"CAMMIE" Liz said, rocking me roughly

"5 minutes" I mumbled, half asleep

"Do you want Zach to see you with bed head and drool running down your cheek?" Liz said

"I'M AWAKE" I thrashed and threw the covers off of me.

"Come on, take a bath and we'll start with your make up" Liz said as she pulled me off the bed and pushed me towards the bathroom.

I turned the knob and hot water started spraying on me. _A date, what did I just get myself into? _I thought to myself. After a few minutes of conditioning my hair and washing my hair, I got a towel and wrapped it around me. I got dressed and walked out, my mind filled with possible situations for my _date_.

Bex dragged me and forced me to sit on a stool. Macey started applying light foundation on my face as Liz started blow drying my hair.

"Should Cammie wear a cardigan?" Bex asked, lifting up the 6th cardigan piled on her bed

"Yeah, the thin black one I bought during winter break" Macey said, brushing rouge on my cheek

"How should her hair be fixed?" Liz said, combing my hair for the 78th time

"Braid" Macey said, handing me a mirror, showing me her 'master piece' which I call my face.

After almost an hour, Macey, Bex, Liz and I walked to the grand hall to eat breakfast. It was half empty as we sat on our table and started putting food on our plate. I was glad that Zach wasn't there to see my outfit. _Oh my gosh, I sound so shallow now_, I thought to myself and shook the thought away. I should let myself think like a normal girl from time to time. We went back to our room to do some last minute retouching, and then proceeded to the foyer.

Vans and groups of students were there, waiting for their friends or classmates so they could go to town together. Most of the students were crowding the boys, asking them if they could sit next to them or flirting with them.

"Francis! I know the perfect place for some ice cream, want to go with me?" 7th grade girl cried, I saw Francis cringe a bit, then smile and nod. At exactly 11:31 we were allowed to leave the school grounds.

"Aren't you coming, Cam?" Bex said over her shoulder, Liz and Macey right behind her

"You go ahead, I'll wait for Zach" I said, leaning against the big wooden door.

**34 minutes later….**

_Is he worth waiting for? _I thought.

**37 minutes later…**

_Zach wouldn't stand me up _I thought, ignoring Bex's plea through my coms to look for him and beat him up.

**49 minutes later… **

I walked away from the school. I threw my coms unit and necklace camera to a nearby bush. My eyes directed straight to the city, I undid my braid and let my hair fall over my face. Not wanting anyone to see the tears streaming down my cheeks.

**A/N: So my birthday is nearing. It's in the middle of July. My wish is that I'd be able to reach 100 reviews by my 10****th**** chapter. I know it's still a long way to go, but I can dream can't I? ahahahahahahahahaha, WHAT DO YOU THINK WILL HAPPEN? Misteryyyy. School's in exactly 2 days so I don't know when I'll update next since it's probably be hectic. Please review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I don't usually update this early, but felt like I needed to.**

I walked to the carnival, my makeup was probably running, but I didn't even care. Time sped by fast, I didn't bother to keep track of the time (It was 4:22 in the afternoon). I walked across the booth of games and stalls filled with unhealthy food. Everything and everyone was a blur to me. I went to a booth where people were shooting water at plastic ducks to knock them down. I gave the guy a dollar and he handed me a water gun. After the 10th plastic duck I knocked down with a single shot, the guy gave me a giant dolphin stuff toy while his jaw dropped. I walked around the carnival some more, then I saw them. Zach and Tina were up on the Ferris wheel, both of them laughing and Zach had an arm around Tina. I looked away and ran the opposite direction, tears stinging my eyes. I ran, not knowing where I was heading when suddenly I bumped into someone directly on their chest.

"Cammie?" The person said, not backing away, instead wrapping his arms around me. "Cammie, are you okay?"

I looked up; my eyes were swollen and red from the tears. "Never better, Josh" I said, wiping tears away with my cardigan's sleeve. Macey was going to kill me when she finds out that I ruined her new cardigan with mascara.

"I don't think so. Why are you crying?" Josh asked, handing me his handkerchief

"I don't want to talk about it. Where's Dee dee, aren't you a couple now?" I said, blowing my nose on the handkerchief

"Why don't we go to the pharmacy?" Josh said, leading me away, his blush fading away.

**Zach's POV**

"I kept my end of the bargain, now promise me you won't tell anyone" I said as Tina and I got off the Ferris wheel

"Walking around, a ride on a Ferris wheel, and getting sick on a roller coaster isn't what I call a date" Tina said, her hands on her hips

"I've made Cammie wait for four hours and 58 minutes. I need to go"

"If you go now, I'll make sure every student knows what you and Cammie have been doing for the past couple of weeks"

"You wouldn't"

"You underestimate me. Of course, the facts would be stretched so far even you wouldn't see where it leads." Tina said, her smile devious

"Listen here, Walters, you so much as look at Cammie with a smirk, I'll make sure no agency will ever hire you or even recognize you" I said, taking a step closer with each word as she took a step back. We backed up to a secluded area where nobody passed

"You should be careful, Zach, if someone saw us like this, what would they think" Tina said with a smirk

"What are you talking about?" I said, rage coursing through my veins, I was tired with the games she was making me play. She pointed over my shoulder. I looked back and I saw Cammie with Josh, standing there, paralyzed with shock. A giant stuffed dolphin fell from Cammie's hands to the ground.

"Zach?" Cammie mumbled soft enough that a normal person wouldn't hear her. She ran away with tears streaming down her cheeks. Josh looked back at me with disgust before running after Cammie.

I looked back at Tina; she had a satisfied look on her face.

"If I wasn't such a gentleman, I would beat you up" I said through clenched teeth

"Hey, I wasn't the one with a girl in a dark alley" She almost sang

I pulled up my hood and walked away from her, but not before tossing her inside the nearest dunk tank. I grabbed the dolphin before exiting the carnival and looked at it, it was smeared with dirt, but what I saw was the mascara and lipstick smudges all over its head.

**Cammie's POV**

I ran away from Zach, I didn't care where my feet would lead me, I just went with it. I ended up going to the town square gazebo and sat there while I hugged my knees closer to my body.

"Cammie?" Josh said as he sat next to me "Cammie, are you okay?"

"Leave me alone, Josh!" I cried

"You must really like Zach to feel this way"

"Why do you care, josh? You have Dee dee"

"I know the feeling of seeing someone I loved with someone else"

"What we had wasn't real, josh. It was just something I wanted to try out"

"I know, every time I remember you, I console myself by thinking that."

"You must think I'm a terrible person"

"I used to, but after Dillon forced to convince me you were, I knew better"

"I'm sorry for not ending it right; I just didn't want to hurt you more than I already had"

"It's fine, without you, I wouldn't have realized that I had Dee dee" He said with a sincere smile

"I'm happy for both of you" I said, placing a hand on his knee

"Come to the pharmacy with me, I'll buy you an ice cream"

"I'd like that" I said with a smile, I stood up. Josh took off his jacket and placed it on my shoulders.

We entered the pharmacy which was completely deserted except for a cashier. Josh went up to her and ordered two ice cream sundaes as I sat on a stool. Josh went to sit next to me with two bowls in each hand.

"Is this okay with you?" Josh asked as he set the bowl in front of me.

"Yeah, it's great" I said as I took a spoonful

"Are you feeling better now?"

"A bit"

"So, want to tell me why you weren't with Zach, and who that girl was?"

"Do I have to? It's kind of a long story"

"Yes"

I sighed before telling him the story of how he asked me out and how he made me wait for three hours to get stood up.

"It's okay, Cammie. Maybe he didn't do it on purpose" He said, unnecessarily sympathetic on my part

"I don't want to think about it anymore"

"Come on, I think you should go back to your school, your friends are probably looking for you now"

"Yeah, Thanks for listening to me rant about Zach"

"No problem" Josh said as he pulled me into a friendly hug

"I see you're busy, Cam" A voice surly said, I jumped back away from Josh because I didn't even hear the door chimes ring, but someone was able to get inside.

**A/N: School starts tomorrow! And since I posted this early, you guys owe me some reviews! Maybe like 20? Ahahhahahahahahhaha, it's really up to you, but please do review. It puts a smile on my face when I see your reviews and I've been having a pretty bad week. WHO DO YOU THINK WENT IN?**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: hey guys! Haven't updated in a month! HAPPY 4****th**** OF JULY! Sorry for not updating sooner but school and stuff have been in the way. ENJOY!**

"Hi Macey, Bex, Liz" I nodded calmly to each person as I said their name.

"Sorry, josh, but Cammie has to come with us now" Macey said in a honeyed voice

"Uh, sure. Bye, Cammie" Josh said before my friends pulled me out of the store and dragged me to school.

"Care to explain what that was all about?" Bex said, her arm placed on my shoulder

"I was just having a chat with Josh" I said nonchalantly, I had nothing to hide, so I didn't bother to be defensive or even try lying.

"Where's Zach now?" Liz said, somehow disappointed

"I don't know" I said, my head hung low

"Oh" she sighed as her face fell

"It's alright, Cammie. He really likes you, what I don't understand is why he'd do that" Macey said, patting my back

"I really don't want to talk about it guys" I said, I was tired and not in the mood to talk about it. For all I knew, Zach could be on a hot air balloon going to china, but I couldn't care less- was what I repeated myself, I knew it was a lie.

"But Cammie-" Liz started but Bex waved her off. We walked to Gallagher academy, each of us tired and filled with gloom. We walked past the gates and nodded to bubble gum guard. The halls were empty and quiet. The orange sunset created shadows on the grounds. We walked straight to our suite, not a single word exchanged between any of us. It was just simple sister instinct. I went straight to the bathroom, removed my clothes then stepped underneath the hot water falling. I let my worries and sadness wash through my hair into the drain. I walked out of the bathroom wearing my oldest and most comfortable pajamas.

"Are you ready to talk now, Cam?" Bex asked as nice as possible. She, Macey and Liz were huddled together in a circle, each sitting on a bean bag.

"Might as well get it over with" I said with a shrug as I sat on my own bean bag in the circle

"So, what happened after you threw your coms?" Liz said

"I went to the carnival" I said

"Tell us the whole story, Cam" Macey said, almost annoyed at my attempt to stall

I sighed before telling them the whole story. I was tired of repeating it to myself; I repeated it over and over in my mind, not letting myself forget any detail of it.

"Where is he?" Bex said as I finished telling them the story, she abruptly stood up and headed for the door. Her voice was thick and full of anger and hatred.

"Calm down, Bex" Macey said, pulling her down with a single tug.

"Why? I trusted him. I thought he wasn't just like any other guy, I thought he wasn't like Josh" Bex spat at us.

"What does Josh have anything to do with this?" Liz said, finally breaking the tension between all of us.

"He ran, Liz. He ran. He wasn't man enough to accept Cammie for who she is. Cammie's barely over her break up and another jerk dares to hurt her" Bex said, calming down and taking her seat.

"Maybe it was just a misunderstanding?" Liz said, innocently. I wish I could be like her sometimes, ignorant of the truth and its consequences.

"Don't be so naïve, Lizzie, Zach was in a dark alley. With Tina, no less" Macey said. We stared at each other for a long time, no one dared to say a word. We were left in the dark to think of the day's events as the sun finally set and the moon appeared with millions of twinkling stars right beside it. I went to my bed, nothing else seemed better than that. It was like pure bliss wrapped in one comfy cushion.

**Bex's POV**

As soon as we were sure that Cammie was asleep, we snuck out. We skipped dinner, but no one seemed hungry or even aware of anything else except our destination: the pigeon tower.

We entered the dust filled secret passage, cob webs were cleaned out with our recent use. Liz took out her laptop and started typing rapidly; her eyes were wide as the screen reflected on it. She looked like she was an evil computer genius, hacking into yet another super computer to retrieve data. With Liz, we might as well have been doing just that.

"It's active" Liz muttered, on command the tower was filled with the sound of deep voices and chuckling. Liz typed more codes and pressed enter. Three voices blared over the speakers on the laptop.

"Dude, what the hell were you doing with Tina?" Grant said

"We weren't doing anything" Zach said

"That's not what I heard" Jonas joined in

"She was freaking black mailing me, man!" Zach snapped

"Calm down, Goode, explain everything."

"It was during breakfast, I went ahead as usual, since you guys wanted to sleep in this morning. Tina came up to me. She showed me a picture of me dipping Cammie in the barn, when we were practicing for the C&A test. She told me that if I didn't want that picture to leak around, I had to go on a date with her. I didn't want anyone to know about my relationship with Cammie, I didn't want others to ridicule us, and I just wanted it low key. I went to the carnival with Tina; she dragged me around like a rag doll, and showed me off to people. When we got off the Ferris wheel I told her that I had to go to Cammie. She threatened to tell everyone about me and Cammie if I left. I got so mad that I cornered her in an alley, and then I saw Cammie with Jimmy. Cammie ran away and I threw Tina into a dunk tank. I went back here after that" Zach said with a sigh. He was speaking 10 words per second. Of course, as trained spies, we easily processed the words normally.

"That explains why Tina was soaking wet" Jonas said

"Then why do you have a filthy stuffed dolphin with you?" Grant asked

"Cammie dropped it" Zach said with a sigh

"That's messed up, bro" Grant said as we heard him pat Zach's back "dolphins should be handled with care"

"What are you planning to do now?" Jonas inquired. We leaned forward, wondering ourselves what his next move was.

"You'll see" Zach said. The sound of bed sheets crinkle and a switch being pressed signaled our spying was over.

"Are we going to tell Cammie?" Liz offered

"No, I want to see how Zach will fix things" Bex said, still infuriated

Liz closed the laptop. Each of us took in what we had just heard, in deadly silence

**A/N: HELLO. How was your 4****th**** of july? Mine was great! My dog gave birth! So yeah, reviews haven't been coming in and I was a bit sad actually. I mean I love all of your reviews! It's like the whipped cream and cherry that brightens my whole day, but for the past month my ice cream has been plain. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW. Sooo, WHAT'S YOUR FAVORITE ICE CREAM FLAVOR?**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Hello readers! It is my birthday today so I will give you all a present! Enjoy!**

**Zach's POV**

10 minutes later I flipped the light switch back on and faced my two friends who were wide awake on their beds.

"They're gone" Jonas told us as he peered to his tablet. We had known about the bugs all along, it was obvious since someone placed a bug _inside _one of our socks. Who wouldn't feel a small metal contraption in their sock?

"Did they hear the whole conversation?" Grant asked

"Yup, every word" Jonas said, looking quite happy.

"Great plan, man" Grant said as he pat both our backs

"Do you think Cammie heard it?" I said

"Not exactly sure, but if at least one of them heard it, it's bound to get to Cammie" Jonas said as he leaned again the wall

"Seriously, is that really what happened?" Grant asked "It sounds straight out of a terrible cliché movie"

"Yeah, Tina needs to get a life" I said, they both chuckled

"But what are you going to do now?" Jonas said, sliding his tablet to a side table

"I'm going to win Cammie back" I said, sure of myself, I had to be.

"I hope it works out, Zach" Jonas said, patting my back

"Good luck, man" Grant said, doing the same. They went back to their bed to really sleep.

"I will get you back, Cammie, even if it's the last thing I do" I muttered before closing the light.

**Cammie's POV**

I walked as quickly as I could going out of the COW classroom. I was trying to avoid a certain someone I didn't want to see. The rumor mill took its turn as the word of Zach and Tina making out in an alley spread around school. According to the rumors, they were an official couple, and I couldn't do anything about it. Right beside that rumor was my running away with Josh. People were giving me strange looks but in the end it was Zach and Tina in the spot light. I walked faster as the sound of footsteps grew louder and rang in my ears.

"Cammie!" A voice yelled as his footsteps grew louder until it was right beside me. "Cammie, wait up"

"What do you want Zach? Shouldn't you be with Tina?" I said coldly

"About that-" He said, his face was flushed and he has a hand on the back of his neck.

"WHAT? You went here to tell me more about your relationship with Tina? To shove it up my face? What was I, just another pawn in your life?" I spat out as tears streamed down my cheeks. I stopped crying, I didn't want to waste anymore tears on someone like him. Before I could stop myself, an audible _slap _was heard in the empty hall we were in. Zach looked at me with shock in his eyes; his right cheek was red and had a disfigured hand print on it. I looked straight to his eyes –in shock- and ran away from him. I wiped away the tears from my eyes. _There's no use crying over a guy I was never with in the first place_, I thought and stopped on my tracks.

_As I looked around, I discovered that I ran all the way to the library. I went to the farthest corner of the library; a bookshelf of poisons through the ages blocked me from anyone's view. I skipped two periods now just writing what I have written. I don't know what I'm going to do now, I don't know if I'll ever forgive Zach, but hope that maybe one day everything will change._

**A/N: Thanks to everyone that read this story! The reviews were wonderful! But that wasn't the ending. I can't end this story without solving things! So to be clear: THIS IS NOT THE END. I was just bored and I wanted to see what would happen. POST A REVIEW OF YOUR REACTION WHEN YOU READ THAT PARAGRAPH UP THERE! Were you shocked? Were you annoyed that I cut it short? Are you now pissed that I trolled you? TROLOLOLOLOLOLOL. (Insert troll face).**

**10 reviews if you want the next chapter up in a week, 15 if you want it in 3 days and 20 if you want it today!**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: I would like to apologize to everyone who has been waiting for this story! Thank you for sticking with it. My sched has been really messed up and I had no tome to write, but I assure you I won't let anything change the story and I won't let it go. If something seems off, don't hesitate to tell me! As I said, this story is far from over. SO HERE WE GO AGAIN!**

_RECAP: _I wiped the tears from my eyes. _There's no use crying over a guy I was never with in the first place_, I thought and stopped on my tracks

I found myself in the library and went to the farthest corner; somewhere I was sure no one would see me. I crouched down and hugged my knees, rays of sun enveloped me as I closed my eyes. I concentrated on things I sensed. Suddenly a hand shook me gently; I opened my eyes to see Jonas in front of me.

"Hi Cammie" He said with a smile "Are you okay?"

"Hey Jonas, yeah" I said half heartedly

"I'm really sorry on behalf of Zach. He can be a real idiot sometimes"

"What?" I laughed meekly

"Do you trust me?"

"Well, a bit"

"That's good enough for me" He said as he handed me a small microchip "Listen to what's inside that"

I looked back at him as he walked out the door without another glance at me. I sighed, pocketed the microchip and went to my next class.

We huddled together as Liz injected the microchip in her laptop. A crack was heard and static was seen, then a blurred image of Zach appeared on the screen. **(A/N: RHYME TIME)**

"I'm sorry, Cammie. I was an idiot for playing into Tina's game. I know you shouldn't forgive me but—NO! I want her to forgive me! Not give more reasons for her to be upset" Zach cried, he was inside their bathroom, the door behind him looked just like the one we have in our own bathroom. He paced around the screen- or, er, bathroom- he didn't seem at all aware of the hidden camera on their mirror. He ran a hand through his hair in frustration.

"ARGHH, all I want to do is apologize to Cammie! Why is that so hard to do?!" he yelled to his reflection (and without his knowledge, us).

"ZACH! What's taking you so long? Other people need to use the bathroom too, bro" Grant yelled from behind the door

"SHUT UP GRANT! GO AWAY! I'M BUSY!" Zach Yelled back

"I get it, that must be a big load, you shouldn't have eaten that taco man" grant yelled

"Yeah- wait, no! Just leave Grant" Zach yelled and Grant's snicker was heard with a door bang shut

He slammed his hands to the sink, he looked down in sadness. He raised his face and stared directly at the camera, I took a sudden intake of breath, he looked like he was staring straight at me.

"Gallagher girl, I know I've hurt you, and I know you don't want to hear any of my excuses, but believe me when I say I never wanted to go with Tina. She was blackmailing me; she has a picture of us in the barn. I knew you didn't want people to know about us, I did what I did so that Tina wouldn't spread it around. All I have to say now is, will you please forgive me?" Zach ended as the screen turned black.

"Is that it?" Macey muttered, unfazed

"It can't be" Bex said "when is he going to say that in person?"

"I don't know" Liz said

"Where are you going, Cam?" Macey asked as I went out the door.

"To find Zach" I mumbled as the door closed. They knew better than to follow me.

I walked with purpose as I went through the halls. It was 6 in the afternoon, students walking around going to their rooms or just strolling around before dinner. I walked around for what seemed like hours. I sighed as I joined the wave students walking towards the grand hall. My eyes grew brighter as I realized: Zach was in the grand hall, he had to be, it was dinner time. I ran past the students who were talking and laughing, no one gave me a second glance; sometimes it was great to be a pavement artist. I ran past the big door of the hall. Zach was in a table with Grant and Jonas, laughing. I walked past the 7th grade table; they stared at me, noticing me for the first time. I walked up to Zach and tapped his shoulder. He turned to face me

"Cam-" he started but was caught off guard as I grabbed the front of his shirt to pull him up and pressed my body to his in a hug. His surprised look changed as he closed his eyes and hugged me back. His arms wrapped around my waist. After exactly 2 minutes and 41 seconds, we pulled away. The teachers hadn't arrived yet but the hall was completely silent, students gaped, some jaws dropped, some rolled their eyes as if they knew all along we would end up together, some overjoyed. Glances were given to Tina then back to us, then back to Tina. She looked down at her plate, her face completely red. She stole a quick glance towards us and I smiled at her. I looked at Zach before walking over to my usual table and sat down. Voices filled the air once again and the tension disappeared.

"Are you officially not fighting anymore?" Liz said

"Yup" I said, smiling.

"Aww, I wanted a reason to beat him up" Bex said, faking disappointment

"I'm just glad that all the drama is over. It was hard to watch, to be honest" Macey said

I looked back at Zach, he caught my gaze and winked at me. I was glad that all the drama was done too. My smile deepened as I realized that I saw the real Zach for once in that microchip. He didn't need to tell me, it was instinct or a hunch if you will. And I knew it was true.

**A/N: That was really hard to write. I mean emotionally, it was fun and stuff, but I dislike writing overly mushy stuff. What did you think of her reasons to cry? It really annoys me when I read and watch things where the girls cry over something really stupid. Like in the movie "This Mean War" the girl got mad at both guys for knowing each other when **_**she**_** was the one two-timing. So stupid. I'm just ranting now. Don't label me as a freaky weirdo who has no feelings just yet, I do cry. REVIEW ON WHAT MAKES YOU CRY! Hahahahha, REVIEW SO I'LL POST FASTER! **


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: HEY GUYS! I am so sorry for not having the time to update this so often, So much school work and projects and stuff. Also, when I look at my email, I get no new reviews. I wonder why? Anyhow, I'm back for now, though my updates won't be as consistent, I will finish this story to the end.**

"Cammie?" I heard from behind me as I walked with Liz and Bex to the barn. Bex looked over her shoulder and gave a disgusted look. I turned around and saw Tina Walters, her eyes were red and her hair looked like a tornado blew over it, not a single trace of make up on her face. I smiled at her and motioned for my friends to go ahead. They looked at me quizzically but they let it pass, we were all sisters anyway.

"Hi Tina" I said, smiling at her. She cringed a bit, and I actually felt sorry for her.

"Listen, Cammie, I am so sorry for what I did. I don't know how-" Tina started but I cut her off

"It's fine Tina, if Zach and I were going to really take what you did and ruin our friendship, we would just admit defeat" I said and turned my back at her "what you did just made us closer"

A week passed, everything that happened was forgotten, but that's the life of a spy, things happen fast and end just as quick. Zach and I could walk along the corridors without people staring and whispering anymore. It was actually really great, but I felt something. I felt like something wasn't right, or something was missing. Tina was keeping out of the way; I knew our sisterhood would mend whatever happened between us in the long run. It was getting quite boring, but in a life of a Gallagher girl, boring is safe.

"Hey Gallagher girl" Zach said running up to me and started walking at the same pace

"Hi Zach" I said back, unenthusiastically, to be fair it was still morning. A Monday no less.

"Geez, Gallagher girl, we didn't see each other for one night and you're all bummed. I'm here now, you have a reason to smile" he teased with his smirk.

"If your head were any bigger there would be expeditions made to reach the top" I muttered

"Well, I hope you're ready for the big dance this Friday, because I'm looking forward to seeing you in a dress" He said before running towards Grant and Jonas. He looked back at me and gave a smirk. I rolled my eyes but I couldn't help but smile, at least it was something to look forward to.

The day continued, instead of having our dresses and suits made in C&A, my mom allowed us to look for clothes in town. Some remained who preferred to have theirs made, but 8 of us were walking to town.

"I'm actually excited for us to shop" Liz said, pocketing a small notebook

"Me too, but I need a lot of help from you guys" Bex said, putting an arm around Macey, Liz and me, if that was even possible.

"Ladies, today we make history by finding the hottest dress in this town" Macey stated

"See you guys later" I laughed

"What?" Bex said, her eyebrows furrowed

"Aren't you coming with us?" Macey continued for her

"Nope, mom gave me a dress already" I said. I waved goodbye to them as they entered a dress store. I smiled and dug my hands inside my jacket. I walked around town, looking at shop windows. I came across a jewelry store window; I looked at a particular pair of earrings that looked incredibly familiar.

"Home school" I mumbled to myself. I felt something hard touch my hand in my pockets. I pulled it out and it reminded me of everything: Josh. My face remained blank as my emotions twisted.

"Cammie?" A voice said. I turned around

"Hi Josh" I said with a smile

"Hey Cammie" He said with a smile that matched mine "what brings you to town?"

"We had a break. Don't you still have school?"

"All we had today was preparations for the dance"

"Oh" I said, extending the end longer than necessary. We just stood there, awkward silence filled between us.

"So how's it been with Zach?" he asked with his hand on his neck

"Oh, it's great now" I said, smiling at him, scratch that: _beamed with delight_

"Oh, that's great news" he said as his face fell

"Where's Dee Dee?"

"She's buying her dress, you know how girls get, and she practically brought half our class dress shopping"

I couldn't help but laugh; it was such a long time since I felt comfortable with Josh.

"Gallagher girl!" Zach said from behind, no doubt about it. Josh nodded towards Zach as he took his place beside me "I've been looking for you"

"I've been here" I said, I was glad Zach was here, but I felt like it wasn't fair for Josh

"Gee, look at the time. Dee dee's probably looking for me to help her with her bags" Josh said, looking at his watch-less wrist. Zach wrapped an arm around my waist before Josh turned away.

"What was that about?" I said when Josh disappeared from our view

"You two looked too comfortable" he said with a shrug

"He's just a friend, Zach"

"I know that, you know that, but does he know that?"

"My, my, is someone getting jealous?" I said, stealing his smirk

"Zach Goode does not get jealous, babe"

"Whatever you say *cough* Mr. jealous Blackthorne boy *cough*" I teased

"Look who's talking, cock magnet" He said then instantly blushed "I didn't mean it like _that_"

"Uhhh" I said backing away from him

"You know, because cocks are the opposite of 'chick' and since you're a girl you attract the opposite gender, obviously. And chick rhymes with another word, like a name of a guy or the other meaning of the opposite of chick. And not meaning the other meaning of cock. I'm not saying that you don't attract the other meaning of the word, I mean you really are pretty and there's no reason any other guy wouldn't want. Hey where are you going?" he sputtered as I ran away from him, laughing. I ran back to the dress shop where my friends first entered. Not surprisingly, all of them had already picked out a dress in their first shop.

"Cammie!" Liz yelled as she hugged me

"Cam! You wouldn't believe how amazing the dresses Macey picked out for us are" Bex said, excitedly

"So how was your little trip around town?" Macey said, adjusting the strap of the 3rd bag she was carrying

"Eh, uneventful" I said with a shrug as we walked back to school

**A/N: REMEMBER TO REVIEW. IT IS WHAT KEEPS AUTHORS LIKE ME TO UPDATE AND WRITE FOR YOU GUYS! **


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: HEY GUYS! Haven't written for a while! I'm so sorry for that. I keep forgetting to post this! School isn't fun, if anyone has said otherwise, THEY ARE LYING. Hope you like this chappie! THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS FLUFF FLUFF FLUFFY MARsHMALLOWS**

"Oh my god, pull it off already!" I yelled, pain coursing through my veins

"Breathe Cammie" Bex said beside me

"Ughhhh, I just want it to end" I groaned

"Oh my gosh, it's out!" Macey said in victory

"That was hell" I said, wiping sweat that tricked down my body

"Don't be such a drama queen" Bex said, rolling her eyes

"I'm sorry! I don't always wax my legs you know!" I said

They spent most of after class waxing my legs. The moment I told Macey that I usually shave, she was eager enough to force me into something I didn't want to do. At least my legs were all smoothy smooth now. I walked out of our bathroom in my pjs. I was exhausted. I threw myself on my bed and covered my face with a pillow. I fell asleep with the sound of Macey and Bex forcing to put false eyelashes on Liz.

I woke up as the rays of light escaped through the small spaces in the curtains, hitting my eyes. It was 4 in the morning, just three hours before we had to get up. I took a quick bath, changed to my uniform and left without making a sound, literally. I walked around the grounds, some students –from both Gallagher and Blackthorne- were jogging and wandering around. I walked to the library, the embers were fading red, I walked to the softest couch where I usually sat on cold nights. The crackle of the wood in the fireplace filled my ears. After a few minutes I dozed off to light slumber. I felt the seat beside me grow heavy as someone occupied it. Even with my eyes closed I felt him give a smirk. I tried to lift my arms in a weak attempt to hit him but he just dodged it and held it in his own hand. He shook me gently and threw a pillow to my face while he snickered softly

"Zaaaaaach, leave me alone" I whined, weakly throwing the pillow back

"Come on, Gallagher girl, classes are starting" He said softly. I stood up abruptly and my knees gave in, making me fall back onto Zach's lap. I felt him smile through the back of my head as he wrapped his arms around me. "Not getting enough sleep?" he asked

"Just get me to class" I said, panicking

"Nope, off to the nurse with you" He said as he lifted my body with both his arms. He put an arm under my knees and the other on my back for support. Or bridal style for those who are having a hard time visualizing it.

"Zach! Bring me to class!" I yelled, my voice ringing in the empty corridor

"Sure Gallagher girl, I'll carry you like this and barge in class and pronounce us newlywed" He joked

"Ugh, fine, but we better be back in time for second period" I groaned. He carried me in silence as we –or rather, he- walked to the clinic.

"So, why are you so sickly today, GG?" Zach said

"Don't ask. GG?" I replied

"Short for Gallagher girl"

"Why not just call me Cammie like every other normal person would?"

"Well, you're not just every other normal person to me"

"Gallagher girl could be any girl who are and have studied in this school"

"So? Who else do you know who's named Gallagher girl?"

"No one"

"Precisely" He said with a smile of victor. He pushed the clinic doors opened and laid me down on the nearest bed.

"What seems to be the problem, dear?" the head nurse turned said as she turned to me

"Fatigue" Zach replied, leaning on a nearby chair

"And so close to the ball too. Just sleep up, take these vitamins every 3 hours and here's a slip to excuse you from major projects" she said sweetly. She gave me a slip of paper and a bottle of multivitamins

"I don't think that's necessary, ma'am. I don't need the excuse slip" I hurriedly said and pushed back the arm extended towards me holding the slip.

"Oh, please, you're no good a spy to us dead." She said handing the slip to Zach "Make sure her teachers see this"

"Yes, ma'am" Zach saluted to her. She chuckled softly

"You make a nice couple" she said

"Oh, we're not a couple" I said, looking at Zach

"Not yet at least" She mumbled softly and returned to her desk

Zach helped me out of the bad and made me drink my vitamins. He walked me to language class where everyone was brushing up on their German. Zach went to the teacher and handed him the pass. He nodded with agreement and Zach went to sit beside me on the table.

"What'd he say?" I said, not bothering to speak German

"He excused both of us for the day" he said

"Both of us?'

"Yup"

We didn't talk a few minutes after that. My gaze directed to him as I spaced out, imagining what the ball would be like. I may be a spy, but I'm also a teenager.

"Can't get enough of me, huh?" he smirked

"You flatter yourself too much" I said, rolling my eyes

"So, has anyone asked you to the ball?" he joked

"Yeah, there's this guy, older than us, he came from Blackthorne too. He's really tall, a great spy, and he is one gorgeous guy"

"Wow, I didn't expect that Gallagher girl. What'd you say?" he muttered, his cockiness was gone and replaced with gloom

"Yes, of course, he was practically forcing me to go!"

"Maybe I should do a background check on that guy, just to be safe. What's his name?"

"Solomon, Joe Solomon" I smirked at him

"You had me there for a second, GG" He said as he breathed a breath of relief. The teacher dismissed us and let us leave for lunch.

"I know" I smiled as I stood up and walked out the door before he could regain his composure

**A/N: kinda short, but I'll post soon! Tell me what you think!**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: HEY GUYS! Because the world is supposedly going to end today, HERE'S SOMETHING BEFORE WE ALL DIE! I'LL BE WAITING FOR THE COMETS AND DINOSAURS! OH YEAH, P.S. DID ANYONE NOTICE THE IMAGE I PUT FOR THIS STORY? NICE RIGHT? HEH HEH HEH **

It was the day before the ball, and all hell had broken loose. Heels were thrown through the halls, hair brushes and curlers were scattered on every table in sight. Dresses were piled up, rejected and forgotten. Meanwhile, I was sitting on my bed with curlers on my hair as my classmates were cornering Macey to ask them for fashion advice

"Macey! Do these shoes match my eyes?"

"Does this eye shadow accent my highlights?"

"Should I use bananas for my hair?"

"If I stretch myself, can I be taller by tomorrow?"

Their questions were starting to make me feel unprepared. Was I really ready? All my friends were complete, they were perfect, they had thought everything through. _Was I, Cameron Morgan, starting to feel insecure? _I brushed the question away, but it was slowly creeping back again. I removed my curlers and walked out of my room, unheard. I looked back to my poor friend, Macey, who gave me a pleading look. She was being swallowed by a crowd of adolescent girls, asking for her help. I looked at her apologetically and walked out of our door. I walked through the empty hallways. Each student was in their own room, getting ready for the long awaited ball. The grounds were so vacant that a person could skip on the halls without their shoes and no one would notice. Which was exactly what I did, and to whoever is asking, it was awesome. I felt freedom course through my veins, my curled hair was flowing through the wind. I skipped like no other spy had skipped before; I closed my eyes and savored the freedom, until I bumped into someone and fell to the ground.

"Oh, I am so sorry for running- er, skipping into you" I said as I stood up and smoothened my skirt, and who was there smirking at me? No other than….

"Grant?" I asked with an eyebrow raised

"Oh, hey there Cammie" He said with a wave of his forefinger and his middle finger

"What are you doing around here? I thought most of the guys were also gelling up their hair, shining their shoes and what not"

"Took a break from all that, kind of boring when you think about it"

"Yeah, so what brings you here?"

"Uh, nothing much, I just need to ask you a question"

"What is it?"

"Do you want to go to the ball with me?" He asked seriously, not a trace of joke in his voice.

"Okay, how much did they bet on this?" I asked with my own smirk

"20 bucks if you say yes, 10 if you don't punch me on the face" He said with a cocky grin

"What about I let you live for today and if I'm in the mood, I'll beat you up some time in the future"

"Good enough" he said and waved good bye. I rolled my eyes and continued walking. Everyone seemed so caught up for the ball that I decided to sneak out and head to town, no one would notice anyway. I walked to my favorite entrance and leaning there was Zachary Goode.

"Hey Gallagher girl, going out for a walk?" Zach smirked with his hands behind his back

"Yeah, you know, just getting some air. The pressure of the ball's getting to me" I replied

"Here's something to get rid of that stress" He said as he leaned closer to me "close your eyes" he breathed on my ear.

I gently closed my eyes and felt his hot breath against my face. He held my hand and leaned in closer. I felt something soft touch my hand and his hot breath was gone. I opened my eyes and he had vanished; I looked at what he had placed on my hand. I smiled and hugged the stuffed dolphin he gave back to me. It was clean again, not a single trace of its history tainted on it.

"Thank you, Blackthorne boy" I mumbled to myself as I made my way through the orange tinted halls which reflected from the sky.

**A/N: I'm sorry it's short. I lost inspiration and I have a bad case of writer's block. Have you noticed how much times Zach teases Cammie and they never kiss. REVIEW WHAT YOUR IDEAL APOCALYPSE SITUATION IS! DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: HAPPY 2013! I would like to thank all the people who have been reading this story because it is nearing its end. This is the first story that I have written that I have been truly proud of and everyone who has read this has been a part of that. THANK YOU SO MUCH, THIS CHAPTER IS FOR YOU**

A screech woke me up from my sleep like ice cold water hitting my face. I sat up from my bed and jumped out. I surveyed around the room and relaxed my stance when I found Liz and Bex helping Macey put some cream on her head.

"What happened?" I asked surly, annoyed that it was just 6 in the morning and they had woken me up

"My hair" Macey turned and said to me, eerily calm. I looked at her head, half her hair was curled and the other half was as straight as ever.

"What about it?" I asked with an eyebrow raised. Liz looked like she was about to cry, Bex was nonchalantly biting her lower lip and Macey was fuming.

"I-i-I accidentally burned it" Liz said, stepping forward, her hands gripped around a curling iron

"The cream help though, but it'll take 24 hours to repair" Bex said coolly. Macey sighed and looked at me then Liz.

"It's okay Liz, if I can't do anything about it now. All I can do now is help you guys" Macey said with a shrug "I'll start with you"

"Uhhh, it's okay, really. Bex can go first" Liz said, slowly backing away from Macey. I went back to bed to get some well-deserved sleep, mom gave us the day to prepare and we had to be in the grand hall by 5:30 in the afternoon. My eyes drooped shut as Macey pounced on Liz with a rouge brush and a mascara wand.

"Camieee, wake up or I'll give you a black eye" Macey sweetly whispered to my ear. I woke up and ran to the bathroom to take a bath. It was now noon and Macey's hair was slick and straight once again. I came out of the bathroom and Macey started on my makeup.

"Where's Bex and Liz?" I asked without moving a face muscle. If I did Macey would have killed me before I could even think to yell for help.

"They went to the grand hall to get some food" Macey said as she applied a coat of moisturizer.

The day went on and it was all a blur to me. Bodies were racing to and fro. Hair was all over the place. It was chaos, but somewhat controlled.

"Cammie, 26 minutes. If you don't look absolutely fab in your gown by then, I will kill you with a bendy straw" Bex said as she snapped her hands. I let out a soft sigh and went over to my closet. On the closet door hung a beautiful red gown, _my gown_. I put it on slowly, not wanting a wrinkle or even crease on it. As Liz zipped it up for me I stared at my reflection from the mirror across the room.

"Wow" I muttered in shock. I was known as the Chameleon, I liked it that way, but right now I was feeling very un-chameleon like. My hair was curled then braided loosely and was now resting on my right shoulder. My makeup was done professionally, yes, Macey Mchenry is a professional. This meant that my makeup was simple yet eye catching and worth a second glance.

"I know, right?" Liz said as she added the last touch of lipstick

"Come on girls, don't want to be late" Macey said as she opened the doors and pushed us all out. Students were scattered around the foyer and the grand staircase. Teachers were lined on one side of the staircase helping students fix what they had forgotten. The doors opened and everyone piled inside. Madame Dabney was twirling around taking pictures with her brooch. Mr. Solomon was chuckling as he imitated Madame Dabney and started waltzing as he gave folders to each student.

"Welcome to the first ever Gallagher academy masquerade ball" My mother said through the speakers around the hall

"Masquerade?" Kim asked

"We don't have any masks" Courtney murmured

"Each student has been handed an envelope, these are your covers. You have 3 minutes to learn what is in front of you. Learn your covers well, though this is a ball, this will account for 60% of your grade" Mr. Solomon said as he and my mom struggled for dominance over the microphone.

After 134 seconds I had memorized my cover:

_Name: Tiffany St. James_

_Occupation: Assistant to the undersecretary of the interior_

_Age: CLASSIFIED (a woman does not reveal her age no matter what)_

_Likes: Dancing (13 years of dance lessons), Romantic comedies, Fresh roses, Horseback riding, has travelled to every continent, cheesecake_

_Dislike: boats (easily seasick), rain, cats, the daughter of the CEO of Charles & Baker firm (Eva Alvarez), tight spaces (claustrophobic)_

_Interests: Scrapbooking, programming_

_Languages: English (main language), French, Spanish, Finnish, Italian._

I nodded and threw the folder to a burn bin.

"Tiffany, oh tiffany!" Mr. Mosckowitz bellowed as he rushed to me "Cammie, I'm your boss tonight. I'm the—"

"Yes Mr. Secretary" I said with a nod of confirmation

Madame Dabney twirled by as she checked a small box and said "Addresses undersecretary of interior as Mr. Secretary- check"

I let out a sigh of relief. "What can I do for you Mr. Secretary" I said confidently, the way a secretary would

"I would like to meet the first lady of France" he said as he twirled his mustache. I smiled at him and led him to the middle of the room where my mom and Mr. Solomon were dancing. I tapped Mr. Solomon's shoulder and motioned with my hands toward my boss. Mom curtsied and Mr. Solomon bowed before he walked away. I looked at _'Mr. Secretary'_ and he gave me the thumbs up so I could leave. I curtsied towards them and walked away. I walked to a corner of the hall where there were less people.

"Enjoying the party?" Zach said as he handed me a drink. I lift it to my mouth and took a sip.

"Yes, but I haven't been asked to dance by someone I was hoping would ask me" I said as I fluttered my eyelashes

"Oh? And who might that be?" he said with a smirk

"Mr. Casanova (Grant), he just looks extremely charming in his tuxedo." I said dreamily. I glanced at his reaction and I let out a small chuckle. He was scowling.

"That is the single most disgusting thing I have ever heard" He said

"His eyes are so sexy, I feel like I could just melt into them" I said, just to annoy him. His scowl deepened, I bumped him on his ribs lightly and winked at him.

"Oh, terrible of me not to introduce myself, my name is Tiffany St. James, the assistant to the undersecretary of Interior" I said to ease the tension

"My name is Ivan Vonwosticz, I own an oil company in Russia" He said and offered his hand for a handshake. I shook it and smiled graciously.

"So what brings you to the states Mr. Vonwosticz? Business or pleasure?" I asked

"Both. I met with a possible business partner earlier this week, now I am just staying to meet some new people"

"Do you like what you have seen so far?"

"Oh yes, I've liked you a lot" He said with a smirk

**A/N: Sorry for cutting it short! If you've noticed that usually I each chapter is 600, 700 or 1200 words (without A/Ns). Oh wait; you have no way of knowing that. Well they are. I like my chapter uniformed so it has a pattern. I just made up Zach's cover and name. I'm sorry if his name is not believably Russian, the W is pronounced as a W, not a V. I tried my best. I apologize to any Russians who (and if they) are reading this and do not like the name. So far I have not seen any Russians in my traffic stats. Oh well. REVIEW A BETTER NAME FOR ZACH?**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: PLANNING ON ENDING THIS STORY BEFORE IT REACHES ITS ONE YEAR MARK! A few more chapters guys! MORE REVIEWS THE FASTER I UPDATE! Haven't heard from you guys in a while :')**

_RECAP: "Do you like what you have seen so far?"_

"_Oh yes, I've liked you a lot" He said with a smirk_

"Uhmm, Hey, I just met you" I said to him with my eyebrows furrowed, keeping to my cover no matter what

"And this is crazy, so here's my number so call me—" He said, singing along to the tune

"Mr. Vonwosticz, don't you think it's too soon for that?"

"Call me Ivan"

"Ivan, really think about it"

"Would you like to dance?" he asked and took my hand as he led me to the dance floor. We were swaying back and forth, doing a casual waltz. He spun me around and caught me in his arms. A slow song was playing. Dim lights played around us. The crystal chandelier gleamed as if reliving the past. Bodies swayed through the dance floor. I leaned and let my head rest on his shoulders.

"This may be the most cliché thing a spy has ever done" I muttered. He chuckled. Minutes passed without moving from our place. We just swayed with the others, letting the flow take its course. Suddenly Zach pulled me away from the crowed and to the hall. We snuck past Professor Buckingham and walked towards the Gallagher family tapestry.

"Why are we here?" I asked him as I smoothed the dress behind me and sat down on the floor. The cold floor made me shiver.

"I don't know, just felt like we could talk" He said as he removed his suit jacket and draped it over my shoulders.

"About what?"

"Life?"

"Well, I'm pretty sure you know all about me already. How about you tell me"

"You wouldn't want to know, Gallagher girl" he said as he shook his head slowly

"No siblings?"

"Nope"

"No pets?"

"Nope"

"No smirks?"

"Is that even possible? You're talking about my life, GG, it's full of smirks" He said as I laughed. He looked at me with a smile. When he catches my gaze he tucks strands of hair behind my ear, caressing my face slowly as his hand fell to the tip of my chin. He leaned in closer as he lifted my chin up. I slowly closed my eyes as he crept closer and closer until we were inches apart. Suddenly a siren was piercing through the cold evening air, lanterns lit up, iron bars started descending over treasures of the school, and burn bins lit up and smoked.

"**CODE BLACK, CODE BLACK, CODE BLACK" **a calm voice stated over the speakers which made Zach shudder back, away from me. I cursed in my head; there was no way that I was showing Zach I was disappointed.

"Gallagher girl, come on" Zach said, already standing up and offering me a hand. I stood up and gave Zach his jacket and we ran across the halls back to the Grand hall. A crowed was formed into a circle as guards were holding back something- or someone.

"Josh?" I muttered. My mother was talking to the guards. Students looked back at me; I walked through the crowd as they moved away from me and formed a path.

"Mom, what's happening?" I asked her as she turned to Mr. Solomon and faced me

"Cammie" She said calmly, the guards dragging Josh's limp body out the door

"What was that?" I asked her

"It was Josh, kiddo"

"I see that, but what's happening?"

"It's better if we talk about it tomorrow" she sighed and turned to the crowd "Back to where you were everyone"

The music started playing but the energy was gone. And so was Zach.

**A/N: WOOOOOO, short chapter! Have nothing to do, summer's here and everything, so I'm kind of bored. PLEASE COMMENT YOUR THOUGHTS AND STUFF. Also, I'm planning on writing other fanfics, give me a suggestions! Books I read: PJO, HP, John Green books (the ones he wrote by himself), HOO, GG, P&P. there are more but I'm too lazy to type right now. **


	16. Chapter 16

**Zach's POV**

We ran through the halls as I held Cammie's hand. The speakers blared a robotic but calm voice that repeated over and over "CODE BLACK". As we neared the door of the great hall, we could see a large crowd with a space in the center, students were whispering and asking each other what was happening.

"Josh?" Cammie mumbled too soft for a normal person to hear, but I'm not just any normal person. People looked back at her.

She let go of my hand and walked forward, as if in a trance. The crowed formed a path as she walked pass them. I just stared. I was not going to let Jimmy get _my_ Gallagher girl; I wouldn't even give him the chance to think about it. Josh was being dragged out of the room as Mr. Solomon tapped me on the shoulder and made me follow him outside. I kept my pace beside Mr. Solomon with ease. We were walking up the grand staircase and slowly caught up with the guards carrying Josh.

"What's happening, Solomon?" I asked, formalities would be regarded later on.

"Well, Zachary, Josh here was found climbing up the wall" He told me, we were nearing the hall to the headmistress's office

"Why?"

"I don't know, but we're just about to find out" He said as he opened the doors.

We walked in and the guards laid Josh's body on the plush leather couch. They walked out the door as Headmistress Morgan walked in.

"Hello gentlemen" She said, sitting behind her desk. I took a quick look around the room to be sure she was referring to me too.

"Josh is going to Blackthorne" Joe stated, as if it was a well-known fact. I stared at them in horror. I was not expecting these turn of events.

"When do we leave" I asked calmly

"Soon" They both said in unison

**Cammie's POV**

3 hours, 47 minutes and 28 seconds have passed since the josh incident. After he was dragged out we stayed in the ball for a few more hours until we were allowed to leave. That was an extremely weird night. When we got to our room I kicked off my heels, changed to an oversized shirt with sweatpants and threw my tired body onto my bed. I woke up and it was 5 in the morning. Everyone was snoring rather loudly. I snuck out of our room with no one even churn in their sleep. I hadn't cared to change. I walked directly to my mom's office. I knocked on the door and it opened slightly. Zach stepped out of the opening and smirked weakly.

"Hey Gallagher girl" He said, the bottom of his eyes incredibly dark.

"Hi Zach, what were you doing in there?" I said as I peered at the door behind him but he had already shut the door.

"You now, the usual, talking to your mom" he said with a yawn.

"That's the usual?"

"Yeah, she lectures me about my grades constantly. It's kind of a drag but somewhat motivating"

"You can go in now" Mr. Solomon said with his head sticking out from the door. Zach nodded his head and walked down the hall.

"Maybe I'll see you later Gallagher girl" he said without turning his back. I looked at him wonderingly. What did he mean maybe? I opened the door and walked in. My mother was talking to Josh, Mr. Solomon was beside her.

"Hi kiddo" My mom greeted me. Mr. Solomon nodded towards me and Josh looked at me. A sense of realization was plastered on his face, but this time it looked permanent. Like he'd known something all his life but only remembered it now, something he'd forgotten long ago. Mr. Solomon went beside and whispered something to mom and she nodded. He said something to josh and left, his footsteps echoing through the room.

"Hi Cammie" Josh said, smiling weakly

"Hey Josh" I said back with a sincere smile. With all the mess that's been going on, we both need a reality check once in a while.

"You have 15 minutes cam" my mom said and walked out the room.

"So-" I said as the door closed

"I know everything" Josh said confidently, though weak from the past day's events

"What?"

"I know you're secret, everything. The real reason for our break up, this school's real story, who you are."

"Did my mom tell you?"

"Surprisingly, no. During the dance last night, it just came to me. I remembered everything. As I swayed through over used songs in a gym filled with tacky balloons and streamers, a sudden epiphany took over me. After that I ran here and tried to look for you, but the guards caught me, after that it was mostly all a blur"

"How?"

"What do you mean how?"

"How did you overcome the memory erasing tea?"

"To be honest, I have no idea Cammie. Maybe it was sheer will power, or maybe it was the fates sending me a message" he said, at this he had already stood up and we were just a foot away from each other. He took my hands in his, looking at me. I let my hands fall to my sides and took a step back.

Anxiety took over my body and I extended my hand to him in a hand shake. He chuckled lightly and shook his head. He shook my hand and walked away. A piece of paper was left on my palm\

**A/N: OH MY GOSH SECOND TO THE LAST CHAPTER! While I was editing this, I was actually wondering what was on the piece of paper, I was freaking out, wondering what was on it, I needed to know! Then I realized that I already knew. I am so lame. Anyway, had to leave you guys with a cliffhanger there, just to arouse your curiosity. Still writing the draft for the ending, I'm kind of scared that it won't be able live up to your expectations, but I shall try my best! The end is near… literally. **


End file.
